warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Ayanga
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Kuva Ayanga is a Kuva Lich Arch-gun that rapidly fires explosive rounds which travel in an arc. Acquisition The Kuva Ayanga is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *High damage – effective against shields. *Very high critical chance. *High status chance. *Grenades explode in a 9''' meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. **Grenades have a minimum arming distance of '''10 meters, mitigating self-damage. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *No or damage – less effective against armor and health. *Second slowest fire rate of all arch-guns, after Corvas. *Projectiles have travel time. Notes *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Ayanga). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Ayanga. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. Trivia *Visually, as well as in terms of functionality (contact explosives with a minimum arming distance), the Kuva Ayanga's explosive rounds appear to be the same grenades fired by the Tonkor. Patch History *Fixed Kuva Ayanga no longer having its Area Of Effect properties. *Fixed various issues with the Kuva Ayangya, including not firing sometimes in space. *Increased projectile speed of the Kuva Ayanga while in space. *Fixed Kuva Lich weapons that do damage on both impact and explosion (Kuva Ogris, Kuva Ayanga, etc) doing significantly less overall damage than expected. This was due to the Elemental bonus only being applied to the "on impact" of the projectile itself and not the explosion. *Introduced. }} es:Ayanga Kuva Category:Update 26 Category:Grineer Weapons Category:Archwing Weapons